How Dalton Saved the White Ranger
by Mele
Summary: A special youngster works to save the White Ranger from a nefarious plot to destroy him


_**AUTHOR'S NOTES 2015:** This is a very special story for me, I wrote it especially for my nephew, Dalton, when he was still very young. He's now a grown man living a man's good life, but in a small corner of my heart he's still a seven year old who believed._

 **HOW DALTON SAVED THE WHITE RANGER**

By Mele, aka Aunt Kathy

 **PART ONE-Tommy Disappears**

Lord Zedd had Tommy, the White Ranger, in his sights. He was going to make that pesky Power Ranger sorry he every heard of morphing. As Tommy and the other Rangers battled Mr. Clean Jeans, Lord Zedd unleashed a bolt of energy at the White Ranger. The bolt hit Tommy and before the other Rangers could react their leader had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. Let's clean off this monster and get back to the Command Center so we can look for him," Rocky said.

The five remaining Rangers came together to fire the power cannon, destroying Mr. Clean Jeans. The quickly teleported back to the Command Center.

"Zordon, were you able to trace where Lord Zedd took Tommy?" Billy asked their mentor.

"No, Rangers, I am sorry, but I was not able to trace him. We are searching all known dimensions where Zedd has taken prisoners. We have not located him yet," Zordon replied.

"Oh, Zordon, we have to find him!" Kimberly cried out. The other Rangers comforted her, knowing how upset she was at her boyfriend's disappearance.

"We will find him Kimberly, do not give up hope."

But many long hours later they had still found no trace of Tommy. Eventually they all had to leave and go home, except Billy, who stayed to help Alpha and Zordon search for Tommy.

"Oh, Ay-yi-yi! Where could he be?"

"We just have to keep looking," Billy said. "Tommy is out there somewhere."

 **PART TWO-Dalton Goes To The Movies**

Dalton James Smith was excited. The eight year old boy was going to go have a pizza, then see a movie with his Aunt Kathy, while his mom, Kim, worked the night shift at Angel Grove Hospital. They were going to see Antz, and Dalton was really looking forward to it.

After eating three slices of a pepperoni pizza and watching the kids playing video games, Dalton and Aunt Kathy had time to spare before the movie started. They noticed a discount store that advertised that all items were 99 cents or less, so they decided to look around in there.

They were giggling at the silly items the store carried, when Dalton came across a display of soap that had a toy figure of a Power Ranger inside each bar. Aunt Kathy knew Dalton thought the Power Rangers were cool, so she bought two bars of the soap-one for Dalton with a figure of the White Ranger inside, and one for her with a figure of the Red Ranger inside.

Then they went to see the movie, buying a big tub of popcorn and two sodas to enjoy while watching the show. It was late when the movie ended, and Aunt Kathy took Dalton back to his house and he went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning after Dalton had breakfast he went to wash his hands, only to find they were out of soap. He remembered the soap his Aunt Kathy had bought him, so he went to get that. He was washing his hands when he heard a soft voice crying out.

"Help! Help!" the tiny voice cried.

"Where are you?" Dalton asked as he looked around the bathroom. He looked all over, but he couldn't find the source of the voice he had heard. He went back to washing his hands and heard the voice again.

"Help! Please help me!"

Dalton looked at the soap in his hands in surprise. "Are you in the soap?"

"Yes! Please, you have to get me out of here!"

"Wow! I wonder how this happened. How am I supposed to get him out of there?" he asked himself. Suddenly he realized what he had to do. "I will keep washing my hands, and the soap will get smaller, and then I can get you out of there. Hold on, White Ranger, I will get you out."

So saying, he started washing his hands even more, rubbing the soap as hard as he could. Suddenly he heard his mom's voice.

"Dalton, would you please play outside? I had to work all night and I need to sleep. You can go to the park if you promise to cross the street at the crosswalk and be very careful."

Dalton knew his mom worked very hard, and needed her sleep, so he said, "Okay, Mom, I'll be careful. Sleep well."

He heard her softly say, "Love ya Toon," before she drifted off to sleep. He smiled as he let himself outside. 'Toon' was his mom's special nickname for him.

He hurried down the street, carrying the bar of soap with the Power Ranger trapped inside. He figured he could go to the restroom in the park and continue to wash his hands there. He was almost to the restroom when he saw a big monkey-like creature wandering around, searching for something. The monkey was as big as a man, and wearing a weird kind of gold armor. Dalton had never seen anything like it. He hid behind some bushes and watched closely, wondering what the monkey-man wanted. He saw it plant something at the base of a bush, then look around as if to see if he had been being watched. Then the monkey-man just disappeared.

"Whoa, I wonder what that was?" Dalton asked himself. He didn't really have time to think too much about it, he needed to get to the restroom so he could release the trapped White Power Ranger.

He hurried inside and turned on the water and began to rub the soap between his hands. He worked as fast as he could and soon one arm was freed. Dalton looked on in surprise as the tiny arm waved around. He continued to rub the soap surrounding the Ranger, but now he had to be really careful or he would break the White Ranger's arm. Dalton really didn't want to do that. He was started when he heard a group of kids enter the restroom, so he quickly tucked the soap in his pants pocket, rinsed his hands, and went back outside.

 **PART THREE-Goldar is Sent on a Mission**

Goldar was not happy. Rita and Zedd had told him to go and find the bar of soap with Tommy trapped inside. They told him that Mr. Clean Jeans had trapped Tommy, then put him in a package like the ones for sale in the store. Goldar had first gone to the store and stolen all the soap with Power Rangers inside he could find, and then he took them all to the Palace on the moon. Finster scanned them all and declared Tommy was not in any of them. Then Zedd used his crystal ball and found out only two bars of the soap had been sold since Tommy's capture. They had been bought by a woman named Kathy, who kept one for herself and gave the other to the boy who had been with her, Dalton.

Goldar had gone to Kathy's house while she was at work and stole her soap. But Tommy wasn't in there either. That meant Dalton must be the one with the soap. Goldar snuck into Dalton's house, but he didn't find the soap, only Dalton's mom, Kim, sleeping soundly. Goldar snuck out without waking her.

Goldar was putting a sensor in the ground at the park when Dalton first saw him. Goldar didn't see Dalton the first time, but when he came out of the restroom later, Goldar's sensor sensed him and Goldar appeared in front of the boy, demanding the soap.

Dalton was plenty scared by the big monkey-man. He looked and sounded so mean that Dalton was sure he would hurt the trapped Power Ranger if he got his paws on him. So Dalton told Goldar he didn't have the soap, that he had hidden it in the doghouse in his back yard for safekeeping.

Goldar gave a growl and teleported back to Dalton's back yard. He looked for the doghouse, finally seeing it in the corner of the yard. He hurried over to get the soap and be done with this task. He was not expecting the big dog that leapt out of the doghouse and attacked him. The dog was black and tan; his name was Max. Max protected his people, he wouldn't let anyone take stuff that belonged to his family. Goldar was scared by the ferocious growling and barking, and decided Dalton had tricked him. He headed back to the park.

He was going to get that soap, and that pesky Power Ranger, if it was the last thing he did.

 **PART FOUR-Dalton Keeps Trying**

Meanwhile, Dalton had managed to get to another restroom and was quickly trying to free more of the trapped Ranger. He now had all of the one arm and one leg free. The voice was easier to hear now also.

"Are you okay, White Ranger?" Dalton asked, afraid he might be hurting the tiny person.

"I'm okay. Getting better with each part of me you get out. Thanks for doing this for me. I owe you one, buddy," The trapped hero said.

"You're welcome. Try to keep your arm and leg still so I don't hurt them. It shouldn't be too long now." And Dalton rubbed even harder trying to get the Ranger free.

Suddenly he heard cries of fear outside. He quickly put the bar of soap back in his pocket and went outside to see what was wrong.

Goldar was back.

 **PART FIVE-The Other Rangers Battle a New Monster**

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep

Billy looked at the communicator on his wrist and frowned. With Tommy missing they really didn't want to have to battle a monster right now. Billy was in his lab using some of his equipment to try to trace Tommy's location. He had not had any luck so far. Now this.

"Zordon, this is Billy. What is happening?"

"Please report to the Command Center immediately."

"I'll be right there." So saying he touched the device on his wrist and disappeared in a blue streak of light.

When he got to the Command Center the other four Rangers were there.

"Rangers, observe the viewing globe," Zordon directed.

On the viewing globe the Rangers could see an ugly monster scaring folks at the Angel Grove Shopping Mall. The monster looked like a Dr. Pepper can with arms and legs and two eyes at the end of stalks growing from the top. The monster would run up to people and spray them with a sticky liquid, gluing them to the spot where they stood.

"It is called the Putrid Pop, and it shoots a vile liquid that will stick to any surface, or surfaces, binding them together. If it manages to hit you with its noxious fluid you will be stuck in place, enabling Putrid Pop to use his strength to destroy you. The only way to cut through the goo it shoots is to use fingernail polish remover."

"Ug, what a mess!" Kimberly declared, seeing Putrid Pop stick another innocent person.

"We have another problem Rangers. Goldar has been spotted in the park, however he has not attacked anyone as yet. I believe you should deal with Putrid Pop first, then Goldar. In Tommy's absence Billy will act as team leader. Remember, be careful Rangers, and may the power protect you."

Billy turned to the others. "Lets do it, guys. Its morphin time! Blue Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

The morphed Rangers quickly teleported to the mall and started fighting Putrid Pop. Adam and Rocky attacked from opposite sides, trying to overpower the monster. Putrid Pop fired a stream of goo at Rocky, hitting him in the chest and gluing his arms against his body. Billy saw the trouble Rocky was in and hurried to his side, hitting the control on Rocky's morpher to send him back to the Command Center before he could get hurt.

Meanwhile Aisha and Adam tried to attack again, only to have Putrid Pop hit them with another stream of goo, sticking the two of them together. Kimberly went to their aid, sending them back to the Command Center as well.

"Looks like just the two of us, Kimberly. Maybe your Power Bow could do the trick. I'll distract him, you aim for the hole in the "D" in "Dr. Pepper"-I think that is his weak spot." Billy then turned and leaped at Putrid Pop, twisting suddenly when the monster shot goo at him. Fortunately, the goo missed, but Kimberly didn't. She nailed the spot Billy had told her to shoot for and Putrid Pop exploded, spewing goo everywhere, but luckily not on Kim or Billy.

"We better get back to the Command Center and see if we can help the others," Billy suggested.

They teleported away in streaks of blue and pink.

 **PART SIX-Dalton vs. Goldar**

Dalton was scared when he saw Goldar had returned. He figured Goldar would be mad because Dalton had tricked him. Dalton was right about that-Goldar was very mad indeed.

When Goldar spotted Dalton he let out a loud growl of anger. "You tried to trick me, human. I do not like tricks. You will hand over the Ranger or you will regret it!"

Dalton paused for just a moment, then turned and ran. He knew he could not outrun Goldar, so he tried to think of what he could do that Goldar couldn't that would allow him to get away. Finally he realized, he was much smaller and flexible than the big monkey-man. Dalton headed toward the monkey bars and tubes and other playground items. Fortunately there were no other children around at the moment. Dalton ran toward a series of small tubes and darted inside. Goldar tried to follow but he didn't fit as well as Dalton. He got stuck in the tube. Dalton got out of the tubes and headed for another restroom. He had to get the White Ranger out now!

He went inside the restroom and locked the door. He turned on the water as fast as it could go and started rubbing at the soap frantically.

He knew he had very little time.

 **PART SEVEN-Back at the Command Center**

Billy and Kimberly arrived back in the Command Center to find Rocky, Adam and Aisha all very upset. Rocky couldn't move his arms, and Adam and Aisha were still glued together. Alpha came in carrying a bottle of fingernail polish remover.

"Ay-yi-yi! This is the only thing we can use to get them out of this mess. But it will take me a long time to do it."

"Alpha, why don't I help. After all, if there is something I am an expert at it is anything to do with makeup," Kimberly offered.

"I should go to the park and see what Goldar is up to," Billy added.

"Billy, be very careful. We do not know what Goldar is up to, but I doubt it is anything good. Use extreme caution in approaching him."

"Will do, Zordon. Back to action!" Billy disappeared in a streak of blue light.

 **PART EIGHT-Free at Last**

Dalton was frantically rubbing the bar of soap to release the White Ranger when loud pounding on the door startled him.

"Human! Let me in at once! You cannot hide from me," Goldar began throwing himself against the door and Dalton worked even faster to free the Ranger.

"Dalton, listen man. Goldar is no one to mess with. Is there any way you can get out of here? Don't worry about me, you have to be safe!"

"There is no way out, now. It's okay, you are almost free," Dalton said as Goldar finally managed to knock down the door.

"The Ranger is mine, Human! Give him to me!"

"I don't think so!" said a voice behind Goldar, startling both the monkey-man and Dalton. Goldar turned to see the Blue Ranger standing behind him.

"Stay out of this, or you will regret it Power Punk," Goldar threatened, turning to the Blue Ranger.

Dalton took the chance to turn back to his task of freeing the White Ranger, while Goldar prepared to attack the Blue Ranger.

Goldar attacked with a mighty swoop of his sword, which Billy evaded easily. Goldar kept swinging, moving toward the Ranger, while Billy kept ducking and weaving, never letting Goldar get an advantage. Billy knew he was actually overmatched in this fight. He just was not as good as Tommy or Jason in hand to hand combat, but he had to try. He couldn't figure out what the boy at the sink was doing, but it was plain that Goldar intended to stop him.

The White Ranger was free now, except for his right foot. Dalton kept rubbing and scraping at the trapped foot frantically, sensing he, and the Blue Ranger, were almost out of time. He had no idea where the other Rangers were, but it appeared they were not going to help their comrade.

He almost had the foot freed when he heard the sound of a blow landing and a grunt of pain. He turned to see the Blue Ranger crumpled by the far wall, Goldar had finally landed a blow and taken the Ranger out. At that moment the White Ranger pulled his foot free.

In a burst of intense white light the miniature White Ranger morphed into the full size, and very angry, White Ranger.

"Goldar, you wanted me so bad, well here I am!" With that the White Ranger attacked Goldar in a flurry of blows to his body and head, ending with a flying kick to the side of his face that knocked Goldar right back out the door. He teleported back to the moon palace, having decided Zedd and Rita were less dangerous than the White Ranger.

The White Ranger hurried to where the Blue Ranger was starting to stir and moan. "You okay, man?" he asked.

"I think so. Did you get the license number of the Zord that stepped on me?" the Blue Ranger asked with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, you're okay. Head on back and I'll be along shortly."

The Blue Ranger suddenly realized who he was speaking to. "To…" the White Ranger stopped the Blue Ranger from speaking his name, indicating Dalton who was watching closely.

"Oh, um, White Ranger? Are **_YOU_** okay? Where have you been?" the Blue Ranger had a million questions.

"It's a long story. I'll meet you at our base in a couple of minutes. I just need to thank my friend."

"Okay, see you there.' The Blue Ranger teleported away.

"Your name is Dalton, right? I think that is what I heard your mom call you. Thank you for helping me. You were very brave and resourceful. A true hero."

"You're welcome," Dalton replied shyly.

"I have to go now, but I will see you again," the White Ranger said, shaking Dalton's hand. In a streak of pure white he disappeared.

 **PART NINE-Reunited**

Tommy arrived in the Command Center to find Billy helping Kimberly finish cleaning up Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"I guess this explains why Billy came to my aide alone," he said.

At the sound of his voice Kimberly turned around and ran into his arms, hugging him wildly.

"I am so glad to see you! Where were you?"

So Tommy told them all the story of what had happened to him, and about Dalton who saved him. The other Rangers were very impressed.

"I would like to give him a replica of Saba as a token of my appreciation. Can I do that, Zordon?"

"Yes, Tommy, that is allowed. Alpha can make a replica for you."

"Thanks, Zordon. This young man deserves something special."

 **EPILOG**

Dalton sat on the bench in Angel Grove Park thinking about all that had happened today. He didn't know if he should tell anyone, or if they would believe him. He was still thinking it over when he was startled by a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Toon?" it was his mom, looking rested.

"Yeah, I just ran around a lot."

Just then six streaks of light landed before Dalton and his mom.

The White Ranger stepped forward. "Dalton, I just wanted to say thank you again. You did great, kept your head, and rescued me. I wanted you to have a replica of my Saba as a token of my appreciation. Is this your mom?"

At Dalton's nod Tommy turned to her. "Your son rescued me when I was trapped in a bar of soap. Even though Goldar wanted Dalton to turn me over to him, your son refused and he tricked Goldar. He is very brave and smart, you must be proud of him."

"Oh, I am. He's the absolute best!"

So Dalton took the replica of Saba and shook each of the Power Rangers' hands. Then they disappeared again.

Dalton looked at where they had been and said, "They are so neat. I wonder if I could ever be a Power Ranger?"

His mom gave him a hug and said, "You can be whatever you choose to be, Dalton. If you put your mind to it, you can do anything!"

The End

December 22, 1998

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha, Rita, Zedd, Goldar and Saba belong to Saban, not to the author of this story, and are used without permission. This story is intended for the private entertainment of members of the author's family. The author received no money for this story.


End file.
